


Believe Me!

by Stormkeeper



Category: Boy George (Musician), Culture Club (Band), Jon Moss (Musician)
Genre: 1980s, 80s, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty band, Angsty lovers, Bands, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Culture Club, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Idiots in Love, Jon Moss - Freeform, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mikey Craig - Freeform, Music, OTP Feels, Roy Hay - Freeform, True Love, boy george - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormkeeper/pseuds/Stormkeeper
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to angst.





	Believe Me!

"Do we have to go out?" George whined, clinging onto Jon like a child. 

"We promised!" Jon slapped George's hands away. 

With a huff and a roll of the eyes, George disappeared into the darkness of his room. 

An hour or so later, he emerged - eyes thickly lined in blue to compliment the sequins embedded in the dress-like top Jon had bought him. 

"Blimey!" Jon said, astonished. 

"What? Is there something on my face? Do I look shit?" George started frantically feeling his hair and face. 

"No, quite the opposite actually." He winked. 

"Shut up you!" He blushed, "come on then!"

 

The wind was harsh, but the sky was cloudless - allowing the stars to come through. Music could be heard half a mile down the road and the lights weren't far behind. A huge array of colours were being shot out of the door, almost blinding them as they reluctantly walked closer. Before they could even take a breath, a half drunk Mikey and Roy came bounding down the street, practically knocking them over in the process. 

"Ayyyy! You made it!" Roy shouted, opening his arms. 

"We said we would!" Jon said, holding George's arm a little tighter. 

"Come in! We've had your drinks ready for like 20 minutes!" Mikey said, ushering them in. 

 

The inside was bright, so bright that it was almost impossible to make out who anyone was. They made their way to the bar which is where they intended to remain, but Jon quickly caught up with everyone else's intoxication levels. 

"Don't you think you should slow down a bit babe?" George moved Jon's drink. 

"Nahh!" He slurred, "come on!"

He dragged him to the dance floor and started to move in ways George had never seen anyone move before, limbs flailing in all directions. He couldn't help but laugh. Jon began grabbing George, tenderly caressing his arms and face. In true school disco fashion, the DJ slowed the music right down. Every couple in the room flooded to the floor. Just as George began to make his way back to the bar, Jon grabbed his waist. 

"What are you doing?" George asked. 

"Dance with me." Jon said, eyes fixated on him. 

"You're drunk!" He laughed. 

"Only a little bit!" He responded. 

 They found themselves in the middle of a crowded space, holding one another in a way they hadn't held each other before - especially in public. Jon slid his hands up and rested them against George's chest. He pressed himself against him, closing the gap between them and gently rested his head. George couldn't help but blush as he wrapped his arms around Jon. Eyes closed, swaying to the music; it was almost as if they were the only ones in the room, like the moment was another of their little secrets. Suddenly, the same upbeat waves came rushing out of the speakers and it was as if nothing even happened. 

 

"Hello." 

Jon looked up to see a gorgeous, tall, blonde woman standing over him. 

"Hello?" Jon said, slightly confused. 

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked, not waiting for his reply before she sat down. 

"Well, actually.."

"I'm Sarah." She said, ignoring him. 

"Jon."

"Are you single?" She leant towards him. 

"No, as it happens." He responded quite proudly. 

"Shame," she smirked, "although, she doesn't have to know." 

"Actually, he.."

"Your girlfriend won't mind sharing you, I'm sure." She interrupted. 

"No, but my boyfriend might." Jon said, shifting away. 

"You're so funny!" She cried, throwing her head back in hysterical laughter.

She started to run her fingers threw his flawless, black hair. Attempting to push her off, Jon tried to move further away, silently begging that someone would rescue him. Seemingly not taking the hint, she began climbing on him, touching him all over. Horrifyingly, before he could try pushing her off, George turned around, his smile fell and all colour drained from his face. As he continued to look, he witnessed Sarah force her tongue down Jon's throat. George grabbed the drinks from the bartender and ferociously stormed over. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He shouted. 

"Believe me, it is not what it looks like," Jon squirmed, "Will you please get off me!"

"Don't act like you aren't into it!" He continued. 

"No, George, please, listen!" He pleaded. 

"Excuse me, can't you see he's busy?" Sarah said. 

"You can fuck off, you little slapper!" George grabbed her hair, forcing her off of Jon, "now piss off and go fuck someone else's boyfriend!" 

"Thank you! I've been trying to get.." 

Before Jon could finish his sentence, George poured two pints of lager over him. 

"What was that for?" Jon screeched. 

"Are you taking the piss?" He laughed angrily. 

"I didn't do anything!" Jon said, dripping with alcohol. 

"I just saw you!" 

"It's not what it looked like, I swear!" Jon cried. 

"Right in front of me? Really classy Jon!" George ignored him. 

Jon knew that whatever he was going to say would be useless, he wasn't going to listen. George raised one of the pint glasses in his hand, causing Jon to back away. 

"Is this why you insisted we went out" George followed him, "so you could find some cheap tart to fuck?"

"Wha.. No! Of course not I.." Jon continued backing away. 

The music had stopped and everyone turned to watch. 

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" 

"I didn't mean.." 

" _Oh, George, you go and buy the drinks while I have a fumble with the first slag I find!"_ He mimicked. 

"No!" Jon shouted.

"Liar!" George threw one of the glasses, narrowly missing his head. 

Roy and Mikey frantically tried grabbing George. 

"Get off me!" He screamed. 

"You have to believe me!" Jon begged. 

"Newsflash dickhead! I saw what you fucking did!"

"But I didn't do.."

"Admit it! For once in your god forsaken life, just admit it!" He cried. 

"George!"

Without even thinking, he threw the second glass at him, catching his face slightly. 

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" George said, breathing heavily. 

He launched himself at him and like an unstoppable force, relentlessly hitting him. Jon tried to retaliate, but his force was too strong. Mikey managed to wriggle in between them and used every ounce of muscle to push George away. As he attempted to retain him, Roy picked Jon up and carried him out the back while Mikey took George around the front. 

 

"Roy you have to believe me, I didn't touch her!" Jon's eyes became watery and bloodshot. 

"I know mate, I saw." Roy said, avoiding eye contact as he walked Jon back home. 

"Then you can talk to him! Tell him what you saw and that I.." 

"Jon.." he interrupted, "he isn't going to listen to me."

"He will, he will, if you just.." he pleaded. 

"No." He put his arm around him as they entered the darkness of Jon's hallway.  

"Why?" Jon's voice cracked. 

Roy sighed as he looked for something to clean the blood off of Jon's face. 

"Roy!" Jon sobbed, "I don't know what to do!"

He sighed again as he scooped him up and held him tightly, firmly shutting his eyes as he tried to hold a broken Jon together. 

 

For a couple of hours, Roy stayed, attempting to settle Jon. 

"Don't feel obliged to stay." Jon said aggressively, facing away. 

"No, it's fine." He smiled weakly. 

"Alison will be wondering where you are." He replied. 

"Don't worry about it mate." He continued to smile. 

"Please," Jon said bluntly, "go. I'd rather be on my own."

Roy sighed. 

"Alright, don't do anything stupid!" He pointed before abruptly disappearing. 

With a slam of the door, he was alone. Everyone knew he was a toxic person, prone to self destruction - particularly when he was hurting and on his own. He sighed, resting his head in his hands. The world around him lied silently, almost as if it was waiting and watching him break. He sighed again, as he felt the warmth of a tear trickle down his cheek in the darkness. He checked the time - 3 am. He paused for a moment before getting up and dialing a number. 

_Hello?_

"George?" He said delicately. 

_Oh, what do you want?_

"To talk." He twisted the cable nervously. 

_To confess you mean?_

"No."

_Who are you with?_

"No one?" He answered baffled. 

_Don't fucking lie to me Jon._

"I'm not!" He exclaimed. 

_You're with her aren't you?!_

"I'm not with anyone, I'm on my own!"

George scoffed. 

"I can't sleep. I miss you." His voice broke. 

George fell silent. 

"I'm sorry for what happened, I really am." He began to sob. 

Still no reply. 

"Say something, please?"

_Go fuck yourself Jon._

Jon screamed in despair as he threw the phone to the floor. He felt completely defenceless. 

 

He awoke the following morning, still alone. The only thing preventing an overwhelming silence was the thundering rain, like bullets on his window. He couldn't stand it anymore. Still in the clothes from the previous night, he strolled pathetically down the road towards George's house. George opened the door, confronted with a soaking wet Jon, with water dripping from his nose and ears. He himself wasn't in a much better state, with last night's makeup smeared and mascara running down his face. He found himself softening towards the mess of a man standing in front of him and stood aside to let him in. 

"Please," Jon begged, "I can't stand us being apart!"

George stood, stern faced in silence. 

"I know what it looked like, but I promise, hand on heart, that I didn't touch her!" He continued. 

George remained in the position. 

"I'm so sorry for everything that happened alright? I know you don't believe me, but it's the truth and I don't want to lose you and I.." Jon pleaded. 

"I know!" George shouted, stopping Jon from going any further. 

He looked at him perplexed. 

"Mikey backed you up, and Roy." He avoided Jon's stare, "turns out that I don't have a real reason to be annoyed with you now." 

Jon let out the air he'd been holding. 

"Are you serious?" He beamed. 

George smiled and nodded. 

Before he could say anything else, Jon pounced on him, wrapping his arms around his neck. They tumbled back on the brown fabric sofa behind them, before Jon erupted into tears. Without saying a word, George held him - one hand on the back of Jon's head and the other around his waist as he rocked him. After adjusting to a more comfortable position, Jon took George's hand, intertwining their fingers. They leaned back and slowly closed their eyes. There they remained, hand in hand with small smiles lightly painted on their slightly worn faces. 


End file.
